


It's not an obsession

by transientattention



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kylo is a Vader Fanboy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transientattention/pseuds/transientattention
Summary: Hux and Kylo hand out candy on Halloween. There's actually not much Halloween material in this. Mostly a flashback to when they started dating and had a stupid fight.Or The time Kylo didnt speak to Hux for a week because he insulted Star Wars.





	It's not an obsession

"Trick or Treat!"

"Omg Hux! Look! A mini Vader!"

"Kylo, I was excited for you the first time, but this is the fifth Vader in 2 hours. Why are there so many this year?"

"Here you go, and extra candy for you" Kylo closed the door and turned back to Hux. He had the same pleased smile he had had everytime he saw another Darth Vader costume.

"Well that explains that then. Seems the neighbors have caught on to your little obsession." Hux smirked from his place on the couch.

"Its not an obsession." Kylo pouted and crossed his arms in front of him.

Hux opened his arms and Kylo straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around Hux's neck, still pouting.

"What would you call it then darling?" Kylo cracked a smile at the endearment but immediatly resumed pouting.

"Dedication"

A laugh escaped Hux at that. "Really now? You think thats better? You being dedicated to a fictional character from campy space movies?"

"You take that back you asshole!" Kylo hit Hux's shoulder, but made no move to disentangle himself from Hux.

"Hm...No, I dont think I will." Hux replied, amused at Kylo's antics. It was a debate they'd hashed out long ago and no longer held the bite it once had. The first time Hux had insulted Star Wars in front of Kylo had been in High school. Kylo hadn't spoken to him for a week, which had been a record really. In the sense that if anyone dared speak ill of his beloved franchise, Kylo never spoke to them again. The closest anyone had come to Hux's record was Rey. Rey was Kylo's younger cousin and confidant who he'd known for fifteen years, before shutting her out for a year, after she compared Star Wars to a bad cowboy movie. Hux on the other hand, he'd only known for two weeks, before Hux decided to critique the Empire and their methods. In the end, Kylo had only lasted three days before he had to see Hux again. He did however, wait a full week before speaking to him again.

"Your lucky I love you."

"You're lucky I let you see me again after a week of ignoring me when we first started dating."

"It was high school! I was 16! And technically thats not true." Kylo replied a bit hesitantly and his cheeks reddened.

"What do you mean?" Hux began rubbing soothing circles into the warm skin of Kylo's hip.

"Well...I didn't speak to you for a week, but I only lasted 3 days without seeing you. After that...I migh have...waited outside the school library everyday for you to finish studying." Kylo finished quickly.

Hux just sat there dumbfounded at Kylo's confession.

"I wasn't stalking you! I just...that seventh day, that I finally spoke to you again, that's what i'd been trying to do everyday. But you were top our class and I was just the weird art kid, and I couldn't bring myself to talk to you again." he finished softly.

It was quiet for a moment before Hux kissed him softly and Kylo melted.  
"Oh darling, to be honest, I typed out an apology to you every night before going to sleep. Not for my analysis of course, I still think thats valid, but I should have taken your feelings more into consideration. That day you finally spoke to me again outside the libray, I had left early. I had decided to go find you in person and do whatever it took to get you back."

"Love you Huxy" Kylo smiled, but at Hux's raised eybrow continued "Yeah, yeah, I know, call you Huxy, make you breakfast in bed."

"You're going to regret putting that in your vows one day."Hux said with an upturn to his lips.

"Never" Kylo smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote the flash back with Hux being a lawyer and Kylo an artist. Hux insulted Star Wars on their first date, but I thought Kylo ignoring someone over Star Wars as an Adult was a bit much.
> 
> Contact me on tumblr under same name.


End file.
